1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a seal part for an ink cartridge of an inkjet printer.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, the seat part of a micro piezoelectric ink cartridge on market provides the function of sealing an ink supply needle of the printer only, and cannot prevent ink from flowing out from an ink outlet port after the ink cartridge is detached from the printer. In order to realize the above mentioned function, a valve mechanism of the ink outlet port, including an elastic element and a valve core, must be added. Thus, the number of the parts in the ink cartridge is increased, and the assembly process is complicated, resulting in the increase of the use cost of the ink cartridge.